Valentines day
by time-is-making-fools-out-of-us
Summary: It's Valentines day and James has something very special in store for Lily but will she appreciate his gesture? Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: Everything is J K Rowling's apart from the plot

I was given some prompts onto my James Potter account and people seemed to like them so I thought I'd upload them here. They are just a few short jily one shots really. If you want to give me a prompt just leave one in reviews :D Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Valentines Day**

James had been waiting for this day to arrive for quite a while now. He felt the familiar twist in his stomach as butterflies invaded it, causing him to feel slightly nauseous. His anxiety levels were on the rise. He got out of bed on wobbly legs and made his way over to his chest of drawers.

Opening his top draw he took out a small velvet box, holding it tightly in his sweaty palms. He was scheduled to meet Lily at 8pm that night and he had a lot in store for her. He gulped as the weight of his plans dawned on him. He suddenly felt very scared for what he was about to do.

He placed the deep purple box on top of his chest of drawers before making his way over to his wardrobe. Opening it up, he looked in at his tuxedo, freshly cleaned for today and took a deep breath.

_It's now or never he thought._

—-

James took Lily's hand as they walked into the small muggle restaurant that Lily had expressed a love for. A waiter greeted them with a smile. "Reservation for two, under the name Potter." James told him with a smile. The waiter looked at him and snapped his fingers. "Coming right up sir!" He said before leading the two over to a small table that had a vase full of roses on top of it and a few candles.

The set up was quite romantic. James pulled out the chair for Lily in a gentleman like fashion and waited for her to sit down, she smiled up at him warmly, a light blush tinging her cheeks as she sat down. He pushed her chair in and took a seat of his own.

The waiter walked up to them, a bottle of expensive champagne in his arms. "Compliments of Padfoot." The waiter told them, the name Padfoot spoken with a slight questioning note in his tone. James laughed lightly and took the bottle, thanking the man. "I guess I owe Sirius my thanks," he told Lily as he poured her out a glass. She nodded before sipping at the bubbly drink. "I guess we both do," she said softly her smile unable to come off of her face.

They ordered their meals and began chattering about how their days had been. Lily presented James with a small box that he opened with a grin on his face. "You didn't have to Lily," he said softly as he looked in at the beautifully crafted stag cufflinks. "Of course I did James." She told him, a loving look in her eye as she helped him fasted them onto his smoking jacket.

Their meals arrived and they tucked into the starters, James' palms began to sweat and his throat felt like it had shrunk to the size of a grain of sand. He cleared his throat and pulled at his shirt collar before taking a big gulp of the ice cold water in front of him. Lily looked at him puzzled as he stood up, straightening his jacket.

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the deep purple velvet box, getting down on one knee in front of her. He cleared his throat once more as she looked at him with wide eyes, dropping her spoon into the bowl of soup she'd been served.

"Lily Evans, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked her, staring into her gorgeous emerald eyes. He placed the box on the table in front of her, watching her expectantly for her reaction. It seemed like time was passing in slow motion. He just wished she'd open the damn thing quicker….

Lily opened the small box, her mouth opening into a slight 'o' shape in surprise. She looked at the silver ring topped with a large sparkling diamond nestled on the velvet pillow and took it out. Engraved in ancient runes on the band said, 'our love will keep us strong forever'. Tears pricked at her eyes as she stared at the ring.

She looked down at James, and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" She squealed excitedly. "Of course I'll marry you!" Happy tears streamed down her face as she released him from the hug, she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand grinned at him.

James looked at her ecstatically and stood up slightly, leaning in for a passionate kiss. He drew back from the kiss, resting his forhead against her own as they stared lovingly into each others eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

She looked at him and laughed lightly. "Oh James! There is nothing to thank me for. I love you so much." She told him happily, brushing her lips against his own. He laughed warmly as he stood up and sat back down in his seat opposite her. "I love you too Lily, with all my heart. Always have, always will."

If you reviewed it would mean the world to me! :D I also accept prompts on here aswell


End file.
